Coulson Impostor Skrull
(undercover) |movie = Captain Marvel |status = Deceased |actor = Vinny O'Brien Clark Gregg (disguised)}} The Impostor Skrull was one of the four Skrulls on the Skrull flagship who crashed on Planet C-53 in Los Angeles in 1995. He attempted to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. under the guise of Phil Coulson, while attempting to track down and capture Vers. While intercepting her, Nick Fury realized the Skrull's deception, and during a scuffle, Fury deliberately crashed their cruiser into traffic, killing the Skrull. Biography Kree-Skrull War Capturing Vers In the aftermath of the Ambush on Torfa, the Impostor Skrull was present on Talos' flagship as one of his enforcers. When Vers escaped Skrull custody, she fought her way through many of the Skrull defenses. The Impostor Skrull remained one of the few operable Skrulls remaining under Talos' command. He, Norex and one other Skrull enforcer took space pods, intercepting Vers to Planet C-53. Crashing in Los Angeles ]] The four pods carrying him, Talos, Norex, and one other Skrull crash-landed in the , on the coast of California, and later emerged at a beach during a sun-sprawling morning in Los Angeles. While familiarizing themselves with their surroundings, the Skrulls were given orders by Talos to locate Vers. To blend in with the rest of the beach, the Impostor Skrull alongside the rest of the group, simmed several human surfers. Undercover as Phil Coulson The impostor and the Skrull Spy caught up to a S.H.I.E.L.D. task force led by Keller. The Skrull took the form of Phil Coulson. When Coulson left his post to do damage control in the area, the impostor assumed his form and followed Nick Fury into his car when the Skrull Spy attacked. ]] He rode with Fury, speaking minimally so as to not arouse any suspicion, and only instructing Fury to pursue the transit train carrying Vers. However, when Coulson returned to his post, he noticed everyone had left and called up Fury to see what was happening. The impostor, realizing his deception was exposed, drew a gun, but Fury fought back. When the Skrull tried to choke out Fury, he steered the S.H.I.E.L.D. cruiser passenger-side into a bus, killing the Skrull. Post-Mortem autopsy]] In the aftermath of the chase, the Skrull's corpse was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Nick Fury supervised the S.H.I.E.L.D. mortician as he performed an autopsy on the deceased body. By this time, Talos, who had assumed the guise of Keller, arrived at the scene of the autopsy to discuss the mysterious woman that was center stage in the morning's events. As he sent Fury away to find her, Talos vowed to continue the Skrulls mission in the deceased's honor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Skrull Physiology': Unlike the many species on Earth, the impostor was a Skrull who was not a carbon-based life-form and possessed a wide variety of superhuman abilities. **'Shapeshifting': Like the rest of his species, the impostor was able to shapeshift into sentient beings, though he had to visually perceive the person who was going to be imitated. **'Superhuman Strength': Like the rest of his species, the imposter possessed superhuman strength, allowing him to overpower Nick Fury and nearly choke him out. Abilities *'Combatant': The impostor managed to win a scuffle with Nick Fury in his car, forcing Fury to steer their vehicle into incoming traffic in order to kill him. Equipment Uniforms *'Skrull Suit': The impostor wore a suit made of Skrull fabric, which was able to change shape with its wearer and was water-proof and bullet-proof.Marvel Studios: Character Encyclopedia Relationships Allies *Talos - Superior *Norex † *Skrull Spy Enemies *Kree Empire **Starforce ***Vers *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Keller **Nick Fury - Killer **Phil Coulson † Behind the Scenes *The Coulson Impostor Skrull was credited as "Skrull Spy #2". The stand-in actor, Vinny O'Brien, was also a stunt double for Clark Gregg, who plays Phil Coulson. References Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Skrulls Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Nick Fury Category:Unnamed Characters